2017–18 schedule
The 2017–18 schedule for Fox covered Mondays through Saturdays from 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm including Sunday from 7:00 pm to 11:00 pm. The network first announced their fall schedule on May 15, 2017. New series are The Orville, Ghosted and The Gifted premiered the week on September, also in mid-seasons are 9-1-1, LA to Vegas and The Resident. Schedule Series Returning Series Scripted * Bob's Burgers * Brooklyn Nine-Nine * Empire * The Exorcist * Family Guy * Gotham * The Last Man on Earth * Lethal Weapon * Lucifer * The Mick * New Girl * The Simpsons * Star * The X-Files Non-scripted * Beat Shazam * Fox College Football * Hell's Kitchen * Love Connection * MasterChef * MasterChef Junior * So You Think You Can Dance New series * 9-1-1 * Ghosted * The Four: Battle for Stardom * The Gifted * Gordon Ramsay's 24 Hours to Hell & Back * LA to Vegas * One Strange Rock (encores of National Geographic Channel series) * The Orville * Phenoms * The Resident * Showtime at the Apollo Not returning for 2016–17 season * 24: Legacy * APB * Bones * Making History * Pitch * Rosewood * Scream Queens * Sleepy Hollow * Son of Zorn * You the Jury Full season pickups * Ghosted (November 29, 2017, picked up for 16 episodes) * LA to Vegas (January 9, 2018, picked up for 15 episodes) * The Mick (November 7, 2017, picked up for 20 episodes) * Star (October 9, 2017, picked for 18 episodes) Renewals * 9-1-1 – Renewed for a second season on January 16, 2018. * Bob's Burgers – Renewed for a ninth season on May 12, 2018. * Empire – Renewed for a fifth season on May 2, 2018. * Family Guy – Renewed for a seventeenth season on May 12, 2018. * The Gifted – Renewed for a second season on January 4, 2018. * Gotham – Renewed for a fifth and final season on May 13, 2018. * Lethal Weapon — Renewed for a third season on May 13, 2018. * The Orville — Renewed for a second season on November 2, 2017. * The Resident — Renewed for a second season on May 7, 2018. * The Simpsons — Renewed for a thirtieth season on November 4, 2016. * Star — Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2018. Ending/Cancellations * Brooklyn Nine-Nine (May 10, 2018, cancelled after five seasons and moved to NBC for a sixth season with 13 episodes) * The Exorcist (May 11, 2018, cancelled after two seasons) * Ghosted (June 28, 2018, cancelled after one season) * LA to Vegas (May 21, 2018 cancelled after one season) * The Last Man on Earth (May 10, 2018, cancelled after four seasons) * Lucifer (May 11, 2018, cancelled after three seasons and moved to Netflix for a fourth season) * The Mick (May 10, 2018, cancelled after two seasons) * New Girl (May 14, 2017, ending after seven seasons) Category:Schedules